


Colors (Reference Pics)

by captivatingcapybaras



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: These are the pictures/Colors that I am envisioning for the characters in my story "Severus was Indigo Blue"!I hope y'all like these :D** Colors are posted in the order that Harry meets the characters / mentions their Colors! :D **





	1. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley

 


	2. Mrs. Figg




	3. Severus Snape




	4. Lucius Malfoy

 


	5. Mipsy the House Elf




	6. Narcissa Malfoy




	7. Tom Marvolo Riddle




End file.
